


Alone

by galactic_magic



Category: DC Extended Universe, Shazam! (2019)
Genre: Angst, Billy Batson x Reader, F/M, Fluff, I wrote this instead of doing my homework, Shazamily - Freeform, awkward teens, cringey teens
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-04-07 13:06:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19085653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galactic_magic/pseuds/galactic_magic
Summary: Request for Billy Batson angst.I debated a lot of different plots for this but I finally settled on a storyline where the Reader is stood up at a school dance and Billy/Shazam! slowly falls in love with them and they bond over their shared “angstiness” ? It’s hard to explain but I hope you enjoy! Also, I wrote a lot more than I thought I would so I’m making this a multi-part fic. I forgot how much I love Billy until I started writing this lol also I wrote this instead of doing my homework so I really hope it was worth it





	1. Chapter 1

It’s been over an hour since the dance started, and your date  _still_  hasn’t shown up. You’ve been sitting alone near the refreshment table for ages, with nobody bothering to talk to you or even give you a glance.

You get up and walk out the back door. You don’t want any security giving you a hard time, and thankfully no one notices you leave. You crash down onto one of the stair steps and almost start to cry. You’ve never felt so alone.

Not many people talk to you at school, so it was surprising that someone asked you to the dance  _at all_. Maybe it was a joke just to make a fool of you, maybe they didn’t have any intention of showing up at all. How could you be so naïve?

Your small cries must’ve been audible, because you hear footsteps around the corner.

“H-hello?” you call.

“Hello! Does somebody need help?” a masculine voice says a little too confidently.

“Who’s there?” you stand up, ready to run if you have to.

“It’s me! Shazam!” you watch in shock as the superhero you’ve seen all over the news steps in front of you. “Please don’t be scared!” you continue to stare in disbelief. “I heard you crying, I just wanted to make sure there was no bad guys hurting you, ya know?”

“No, uh…no bad guys,” you mutter. “Just a jerk who didn’t show up to go to the dance with me,”

“Why would anyone do that to you? You’re very pretty!”

“Uh…thank you?” you find it strange that a grown man is complimenting you, but it makes you laugh enough to stop the tears.

“What’s your name?”

“Y/N,”

“Would you like me to take you home, Y/N?”

“I guess, but it’s only a few streets away,” you answer. “I’m sure there’s other people in danger that you’d rather be saving,”

“Of course not! You’re the only person I’m saving today!” he grins wide and you can’t help but giggle a bit. He walks you home and wishes you a good night before you go inside.

-

You survive the weekend and find yourself at school once again. You sort out all the folders in your locker and jump as a dark haired boy with piercing blue eyes walks past you.

“Hey, Y/N,” he says with a smile.

“Hey…do I know you?” you’re pretty sure you’ve seen this kid around before, but you’re also pretty sure you’ve never spoken to him before in your life, let alone told him your name.

“Sorry, no, uh…” his mind frantically races for an explanation. “My friend knows you?”

“Oh,” you then see your “date” out of the corner of your eye. Your face turns red and you glare at him.

“Hey, Y/N, how was the dance?” they tease.

“I can’t believe you stood me up like that! You know, if you didn’t want to go with me, you shouldn’t have asked me,” you slam your locker shut, clenching your fists and still glaring at them.

“C’mon, it was funny,” they chuckle with no remorse.

 _SMACK_.

The boy you were talking to punches your jerk of a date in the nose.

Before you even have time to process what happened, all three of you are sitting in the principal’s office.

“Why would you do that?” you ask the boy. You’d literally just met him a few minutes before, and he was already beating up people for you?

“I just- I guess I just know what it’s like to be alone,” he admits. “It didn’t seem fair to me that someone could do that to you and get away with it,”

“Well…thank you,”

“My name’s Billy, by the way,”

“Nice to meet you, Billy,” you can’t help but smile. This guy, this  _Billy_ , actually wanted to talk to you, wanted to help you. “What do you mean you know what it’s like to be alone?” it’s a bold question, you know, but it’s been way too long since you’ve had a real conversation with someone like this.

“I’m a foster kid,” he tells you. “My mom left when I was really young and I ran away from almost every home I’ve been put in since. I was always the new kid at school and no one ever wanted to be friends with me. Living here is honestly the first time I’ve ever really felt at home,”

“Wow,” is all you can say. “I guess we’re both pretty lonely, huh?”

“I guess so,” his smile almost makes you lose your breath. How have you not seen this guy before? He seems so familiar. “And please don’t worry about all this. I’ll tell the principal you weren’t involved at all so you don’t get anything bad on your school record or anything,”

“But what about you?”

“I’ll be fine. I’m used to being a bit of a trouble-maker,” did he just wink at you?

You realize you’ve been squirming in your seat and shaking. You hate breaking the rules, you hate bringing unwanted attention to yourself or getting a worse image than you already have.

The principal calls Billy into their office, but you can’t hear very much through the door. The jerk date is glaring at you from across the room.

 _What’s going on_?

Billy returns surprisingly quickly.

“Thank you for your honesty, Billy. Y/N, you may go,” you race out of there as fast as your legs will take you, and Billy follows you soon after.

“I don’t know what to say, Billy,” you exhale out of pure relief.

“You don’t have to say anything. I’ll always be around if you need something,” he assures you. He turns and leaves down the hall.

A smile is plastered on your face for the rest of the day. There’s something strange about this Billy, though, and you’re going to find out what.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After rereading this I realized I made a really big mistake XD I forgot that whenever he says Shazam he instantly turns back to his normal self and in this fic he said it and stayed the same oops... hopefully you guys can look past it lol


	2. Chapter 2

Your jerk date doesn’t dare go near you after the incident. You walk the halls fairly peacefully, still mostly alone, but safer. It’s nice to know that at least _someone_ has your back.

Or maybe it’s two?

You’re walking home from school, and you decide to take a shortcut. You have to go through one of the sketchier parts of town, but you figure you’ll be fine.

Unfortunately you’re wrong.

Someone comes up behind you and starts trying to yank off your backpack. You kick and punch as much as you possibly can, but they finally get it off and start to run away. You scream for help, but no one seems to hear you.

Not a minute later, Shazam flies down in front of you, carrying both your backpack and the person who robbed you. Your mouth hangs open in shock.

“Alright, time to give it back,” he says. The thief obeys him immediately. “and please stop taking people’s stuff! Find something better to do!” they nod violently and run away.

“Thanks,” you sigh in relief. “You saved me again,” you laugh a little.

“Yeah, I guess I did,” he grins. “I did!”

Why was everyone saving you all of a sudden?

 

-

 

Back at school, you’re sitting at lunch alone, playing with your food and zoning out into space. Your life is a frenzy. A cute boy has saved you once, and a superhero has saved you twice. Your whole life felt turned around in just a few days, yet you still feel lonely. Despite all the incidents, most people don’t look at you any differently.

“Hey,” it’s Billy, sitting next to you along with his friend Freddy.

“Hey, what are you doing here?” you ask, shocked that he actually came over here.

“We saw you sitting by yourself, I just wanted to make sure you were okay,”

“I’m fine,” you look down and continue to play with your food. Billy doesn’t push you to talk further. Freddy, on the other hand, has no problem with continuing the conversation.

“Wait, you’re the one Billy punched someone for, right?!”

“Uh,” you laugh and your cheeks get hot. “Yeah?”

“Awesome!” he says a bit too loudly. A few people turn around and look at you. Billy smiles, a bit from embarrassment, but then gives you a reassuring expression.

You can’t help but keep staring at him. There’s something off about him, something not right. Maybe it was just your insecurities talking, but it seemed strange that out of nowhere this guy just waltzes into your life, saves you, and is willing to be your friend.

“Hey, Y/N,” Billy says as you walk out of the lunchroom. “If you’re ever sitting alone somewhere again, feel free to come find me,”

“Really?”

“Yup,” he laughs nervously, then waves goodbye as he walks down a different hall.

 

-

 

You’re walking home again, this time taking the safer route. No way are you going through the shortcut again.

You feel a gust of wind fly past you, and all of the sudden the man in red is in front of you again.

“Uhhh, hi,” you greet him, completely confused. “I’m not in trouble…”

“Oh, sorry, I just uh, wanted to check,” you nod, brows still raised in confusion. “So you’re good?”

“Yeah, I’m good,” he takes a few moments to stand there before blasting off back into the sky. Maybe his danger sensors aren’t working? You try to shrug it off.

 

-

 

“Billy, you really need to stop creeping out girls,” Freddy asserts in their bedroom.

“I’m not _trying_ to,” Billy defends. “I just want to do more cool things for her as a superhero, she just didn’t need me for anything today,”

“Wait,” Freddy whips his head around towards him. “Do you _like_ her?”

“No, no, I just want to help people, ya know-“

“Holy shit, you _like_ her!” Freddy makes the most ridiculous shocked face he can.

“Shut up,” Billy pushes him, trying to hide his flushed cheeks. “I don’t even know her that much,”

“But you _like_ her!”

“Billy likes someone?!” Darla enters the room, overjoyed at what she just overheard. “Who is it? Tell me! Tell me! Tell me!” she looks up at him with puppy dogs eyes. “I can keep a secret,” Billy rolls his eyes.

“It’s nothing, I just met her at the last school dance and punched the jerk who stood her up-“

“Oh my gosh, that girl?” Mary comes in, mouth wide open.

“Billy likes someone? I could probably stalk them on the internet if you want!” everyone stares at Eugene. “What? I could!”

Billy falls back into a chair, stressed out from all the commotion. This is exactly why he never talks to people about this stuff. He sees Pedro snooping in through the cracked door, although not saying anything. Great, now everyone knows.

“You should ask her out,” Mary suggests.

“No! Are you crazy?!” Billy reacts.

“Why not?”

“I don’t know, I’m just boring old Billy Batson. She probably thinks I’m cooler as Shazam,”

“But you’ve been there for her as both Shazam _and_ Billy Batson. I highly doubt she prefers one over the other,”

“I don’t know,” Billy sighs. “I’ve never really even dated anyone before, I moved around so much I just never bothered with it,”

“Billy,” Freddy places a hand on his shoulder. “As your professional manager, it is my entitled opinion that you should go for it,” everyone laughs.

“I’ll think about it,” Billy compromises.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Feel free to leave feedback :)  
> Come find me on tumblr @galactic-magick !


End file.
